Dear Jack
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: When Jack finally brings himself to clean out Ianto's stuff he comes across a letter. R&R enjoy!
1. Written Goodbye

Dear Jack,

If you're reading this then you're probably cleaning my stuff out or being nosey JACK! But if not then I am dead, as I write this you are sleeping quietly or not so quietly beside me, this is the time of night that I can reflect on the years I've known you. By rights I should be dead by now. You should of killed me when you found Lisa and I can't help thinking why you didn't life would of been so much easier for you, you would of been able to do what you want, do who you want and you'd probably still with the doctor.

But you still did that stuff anyway despite me being there, Gwen I know you love her and you probably always will. I will always come second best as far as she is concerned. But Jack you have to move on she's married now and yes things might have been different if you had stayed but then where would we be? You say you came back for me yet Gwen is the first person you try and get with, she was the one that you opened up to, Jack you know I will always be by your side no matter what, professionally and personally but you make it increasing difficult to when you are constantly pushing me away.

Stopwatch, I don't know what I was thinking or what made me say those things and over Suzie's body! Every time I look at it I smile, I didn't know if you were going to take the hint but knowing you now, I know you were thinking it long before I said it. Who knew that one night would lead to what we are now. I didn't think we were going to make it Gwen, Captain Jack even Captain John! (Bastard!) But that's when I realised I don't come second not to anyone, it's just your way, your stupid way that aggravates me so much. It's how no matter what you're doing what mood you're in during the day it's me you always come back to.

You've taught me so much and shown me things that I would never have seen if I had not come looking for you for help, see I bet your glad I hid a Cyber woman in your basement now. How many years have we known each other? Enough to know how to wind each other up and how to make each other laugh, enough for me to know where I stand. It seems we have become closer since Tosh and Owen....

Jack it's not your fault, I just want you to know that, whatever I got myself in to it was my own silly fault don't beat yourself up over it, all I want is you to be happy so don't stay down you should be a pro at this now. But I guess it never gets any easier. Jack I love you and probably always have so I may be gone but without sounding to cheesy I will always be with you, It's probably getting a bit crowded in your heart now but if there's one thing I ever ask of you please don't forget me because I couldn't bare it if I just became a single memories in the back of your mind. So That's all I've got to say, we had a laugh and though it was hard and I've hated you for the things you've done to me, I wouldn't of wanted it any other way, again Jack I love you and I know you would say something like don't if I said that to you but how can I not? I could never forget you; I hope you never forget me...

Ianto

"Ianto!" Jack called from his office

But of course no one was coming, Jack put down the letter after reading it for the sixth time, sighing and blinking hard against the tears that threatened to show.

"I love you to and never could forget you,"


	2. Life Unwritten

**Hi, so I know this was only supposed to be a one shot but I was reading back through it and decided to add just one more cute little chapter. It was originally very angsty fully anger but I changed to a whole lot of fluff but it's got a sad undertone considering how everyone knows how it ends. So enjoy anyway **

_So That's all I've got to say, we had a laugh and though it was hard and I've hated you for the things you've done to me, I wouldn't of wanted it any other way, again Jack I love you and I know you would say something like don't if I said that to you but how can I not? I could never forget you; I hope you never forget me..._

_Ianto_

Ianto folded up the piece of paper he had been writing on and sealed it in an envelope stowing it away in his bed side draw. He then proceeded to lie back in his bed and stare at the ceiling.

"What were you writing?" a sleepy Jack asked from beside him

Ianto craned his neck to look at Jack, bathed in the street lamp's light from outside his eyes sparkled their bright blue, like two small beacons slicing through any shadows in the Welshman's mood.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Ianto asked instead of answering the older man's question

"I never sleep you know that," Jack said his American vowels like music to Ianto, almost like a lullaby at this time of night.

"Well you're a very convincing sleeper, considering you never sleep, what you got a recording of snoring hidden there," Ianto commented smiling

"Yeah of your snoring," Jack answered returning the smile "I can be convincing in a lot of ways, given half the chance,"

Ianto frowned slightly, instead of coming back with some witty remark, thinking what the statement meant in other areas of Jack's life. He could be very convincing that he wanted Ianto when actually he loved Gwen, he could be convincing that he wanted to stay around here when really he wanted to be up there on other planets, other worlds.

"I may not be very smart sometimes, but that look doesn't exactly fill me with happiness, what's wrong Ianto?" Jack said breaking Ianto from his train of thought.

But then Ianto recalled excerpts from his letter and smiled again "Nothing, everything is fine,"

"You sure, cause I know you are a very convincing liar, it's that welsh charm, gets them every time," Jack explained laughing

Ianto answered Jack's worries with a kiss, so gentle but yet so passionate it completely changed Jack's perception on the atmosphere in the room

"See this is what I'm talking about, can't even remember what we were talking about now," Jack continued after they had parted

"Does it matter?"

A knowing look was exchanged between the two men a look that was enough to fill Ianto with hope, hope for them and the future.

"No I guess it doesn't, nothing does," Jack agreed leaning in to Ianto again, trying to show him how much he cared just by his kiss.

Later on that night the two lay, Jack with one protective arm wrapped around Ianto. Jack and Ianto lay enjoying the comfortable silence, everything that Ianto thought needed saying he had written down and he knew Jack would read it one day and he would know how Ianto felt. Ianto was pretty sure he knew how Jack felt now, but he didn't care about what he thought he felt or how he acted around others. It was how he acted with him in the here now that he cared about. And that's what he would always care about.

Always.


End file.
